


Дэдпул и Кейбл

by naid, rallamajoop



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Chapter Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти несколько сотен слов написаны в честь того, что полная подборка серии 'Cable and Deadpool' была выпущена под несколько иным названием — Deadpool and Cable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дэдпул и Кейбл

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Deadpool & Cable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580142) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> Благодарю ehlo_kitty за первичную вычитку и подсказку про XXI век, Clarky_PRO за итоговую вычитку, после которой перевод стал заметно лучше, и милейшую Iris Lloyd Troy, предложившую не один, а сразу три варианта адаптированной переделки песенки Дэдпула (и, замечу, выбрать между ними было нелегко)!

Кейбл был глубоко погружен в чтение семьдесят пятой страницы последнего отчёта об иммиграции, когда что-то тяжело плюхнулось на его рабочий стол.  
— Ха! — заявило это что-то особенно торжественным голосом, бросив перед ним нечто тоненькое в бумажной обложке. Кейбл перевёл взгляд с отчёта на крайне самодовольное лицо взгромоздившегося перед ним Дэдпула. — Спорим, что _этого_ ты не ожидал, а, Нейт?  
Кейбл внимательно изучил обложку. На ней был рисунок с ним и Уэйдом — умеренно приукрашенный по сравнению с некоторыми предыдущими образцами, которые Уэйд доводил до его сведения — но это, насколько он мог судить, был просто комикс. Аскани знает, откуда Уэйд его достал.  
— И это? — подал он реплику.  
— Прямиком с печатного станка, с кратким содержанием, с письмами читателей — все дела! Мы только что составили полную коллекцию, детка! Ты и я! — на каждом восклицании Уэйд ударял кулаком воздух. — Но не это лучшая часть. Замечаешь что-нибудь на этой сияющей новехонькой обложке, Нейт? — вопросил он с намёком, склоняясь над столом.  
Очевидно, это был один из тех эпизодов, когда всё, что говорил Уэйд, не представляло никакого смысла для всех, кто не страдал его личной разновидностью безумия. Обычно Кейбл считал, что лучшее, что можно сделать в таких случаях — потакать Уэйду, пока ему не полегчает.  
Он бросил на обложку ещё один беглый взгляд и рискнул:  
— На ней наши имена?  
— Ах-ха, вот теперь вы движетесь в верном направлении, и знаете что ещё? Заметили, чьё имя на обложке стоит первым? Потому что, думаю, вы обнаружите, что оно начинается не с «К». Почему бы вам не прочесть вслух для всего класса?  
— Дэдпул и Кейбл?  
— Дэдпул _и Кейбл_! — одобрительно воскликнул Уэйд. — Позвольте вам представить нового золотого мальчика Марвел! Прости, Нейт, но власти предержащие наконец-то осознали, кто на самом деле движет наши умеренные-но-с-заметным-постоянством продажи! Больше никаких мелочных алфавитных латинских оправданий того, чтобы ставить тебя вперёд, больше никаких «и Дэдпул» на наших обложках. Тебя официально подвинули… до второго места. И ты знаешь, что это значит? — С последними словами он наклонился ещё ближе к лицу Кейбла.  
— Уверен, что ты мне расскажешь.  
— Что теперь _я_ буду сверху! — возликовал Уэйд.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Да ну, Нейт, ты же не стал бы игнорировать абсолютно необоснованное минорное правило какого-то отдалённого уголка фандома, где по большей части даже не говорят по-английски!  
На то, чтобы поймать мысль, у Кейбла ушло около минуты.  
— В смысле, во время секса? Так ты был, вот в последний…  
— Я имею в виду, _обычно_! По умолчанию! Больше чем раз в неделю каждый второй четверг во имя «пикантности и разнообразия». Возможно даже, больше чем в половине случаев! Сечёшь?  
— Я думал, тебе нравится быть снизу. Ты довольно звучно об этом сообщаешь.  
— Это дело _принципа_! Есть «топ» и «боттом»! Семя и угги… или что-то вроде того… у меня тут записано…  
Кейбл чувствовал, как у него начинает болеть голова.  
— У нас намечается очередной разговор о проблемах с предполагаемой жёсткой расстановкой сил в сексуальных ролях?  
— Ты ведёшь себя со мной как будто на дворе XXXI век! — Уэйд ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — Ты же не хочешь разочаровать все семнадцать наших японских фанаток, не хочешь ведь?  
Был только один способ быстро закончить этот спор, сохранив достоинство хотя бы отчасти.  
—…конечно, нет.  
— Молодчина, Нейт! Таааак, и как ты думаешь, чем мы будем заниматься примерно через пять минут?  
Кейбл изогнул бровь и поднял немного повыше руку, в которой держал бумаги.  
— Не знаю насчёт тебя, но я собираюсь доделать вот этот отчёт.  
Похоже, Уэйд не был готов к такому ответу. Он сел на корточки.  
— Аввв, тебе обязательно?  
— Уэйд, у меня сегодня много работы.  
Несколько часов под надёжным прикрытием мира уточненных цифр по иммиграции никогда ещё не казались такими заманчивыми.  
— А ты не можешь где-нибудь прерваться?  
— Нет, если я хочу освободиться к вечеру.  
— Но на вечер же всё в силе, да?  
— Всегда в силе, так ведь? — мягко произнёс Кейбл.  
— Ты не идёшь на уступки, Нейт, но только ради тебя я могу придержать чистейшую мужественность своего первого порядкового номера в тайне до вечера.  
— Прекрасно. Тогда и увидимся, — ответил Кейбл и демонстративно поднял отчёт до уровня глаз. Через несколько секунд дверь со щелчком захлопнулась. Он слегка расслабился и сосредоточился на том, чтобы найти момент, где он прервался…

Из коридора донеслось:  
— Представьте себе, представьте себе,  
его я буду пялить,  
представьте себе, представьте себе,  
до самого конца…

…и теперь ему приходилось это читать под залипшую в голове мелодию про кузнечика. Прелестно.


End file.
